Sirius and Lily
by weasleys wizard wheezes2012
Summary: Sirius has just returned from Quidditch practice and doesnt know what to do without James. He suddenlylocks eyes with Lily and walks towoards her. a story about love and freindship Please read and reveiw Because it makes me smile! : many thanks! x
1. Apologies

Sirius walked in to the common room his long unruly hair slightly wet from quidditch practice, He scanned the room for his friend James but then remembered he was in detention with Flitwick. He won't be back for hours Sirius sighed. His eyes wandered around the room and they locked with lily's he smiled and then walked towards her. Lily was reading a book when she noticed Sirius walk into the common room she smiled at him and put her book down.

He sat next to her slightly too close he thought about moving but she said nothing so didn't "hey Lily!" He said

"Hey, Black." Lily replied. She noticed how close he was, and also thought about moving, but decided not to make anything out of it.

"Always with the surnames" he said sounding offended

"Does it bother you?" She asked tilting her head.

"Yes" he stated "as I think Evans bothers you correct me if I'm wrong?"

She shrugged. "Maybe a bit."

He smiled I love it when she tilts her head he thought if only James didn't like her

Lily smiled and noticed his wet hair. "What've you been up to?"

"Quidditch" he shrugged staring into her beautiful eyes

Lily nodded "I see."

He smiled shaking his hair and soaking lily "Sorry! I'm so sorry" he said whilst going bright red

Lily laughed, shaking her head. "It's fine, it's fine. It's Just water." She used her sleeve to wipe the water from her face.

He lifted his hand also wiping water from her face and pulled away suddenly realising what he was doing.

Lily blushed and she looked down.

Sirius mortified by what he had done blurted out "sorry" and made to leave.

Lily looked up. "No! Wait, I mean... Where are you going?"

Sirius turned and looked at her unsure of how to reply. He said "nowhere" and began to sit down again.

Lily nodded. "Why'd you say sorry?" She blurted out.

He reddened "because of the hand thing..."

"Why'd you need to apologize for that?" She asked, tilting her head.

"I don't know, I'm sorry for saying sorry…" he said smirking

She laughed. "Well apologies accepted, Black."

He laughed too, taking her hand "should I apologise for this too Evans?"

She shook her head, smiling. "I don't see a reason too."

He chuckled looking into her eyes thinking of what to say

"You okay?" She asked tilting her head.

"Yeah I'm fine" he smiled moving in for a kiss

At that moment a voice spoke up from behind them. "What the hell, Sirius?" They turned around to see James, who had just gotten back from his detention.


	2. The fight

Sirius gasped trying to get up but ended up sprawled on the floor. He was thinking of what to say but he didn't want to lie to his mate or hurt lily. The truth is he's had feelings for her for ages he opened his mouth and then closed it like a fish choosing to keep silent.

Lily looked up at James. "What is your problem, Potter?"

Sirius could see the arrogance deflating from James he looked devastated

Lily went to help Sirius off the floor. James looked furious.

Sirius gladly took lily's hand unable to look at his friend or do anything for that matter.

James was glaring at Sirius. "You knew, Sirius! You knew! I can't believe you!" He yelled.

Sirius gulped thinking of what to say he looked at James and somehow confidently said "I'm sorry but...Lets not fallout over a girl" James looked as if he would explode as soon as Sirius said it he knew it was the wrong thing to say.

Lily looked from Sirius, to James, then back to Sirius. "I-I should go..." She made her way to the stairs leading to her dorm. Sirius made to follow, but he suddenly felt a searing pain in his jaw then James was on top of him he fought furiously to get him off but couldn't. Sirius was now furious, he was thrashing blindly at James not realising or caring how much noise they were making or what the consequences would be.

Lily gasped and rushed over to them. "Stop!" She yelled, but they ignored her. She put her arms around James, trying to pull them apart.

Remus was coming down from his dormitory when he saw the scene in front of him he gasped and ran to help lily. They nearly had them apart when someone burst through the portrait hole

The sudden noise scared Lily, making her let go of James. He flew at Sirius with renewed energy. Lily turned to see who it was. Her jaw dropped when she saw McGonagall rushing towards them her wand pointing at the four Gryffindor's she shouted "Immobulus!" and they were frozen.

Lily was suddenly frozen. She could only see a furious McGonagall and a bit of Remus in her peripheral vision.

McGonagall' r eyes were like daggers staring at the four she screeched "HOW DARE YOU DISCRACE THE NAME OF GRYFFINDOR! YOU ARE MEANT TO BE BRAVE BUT FIGHTING BETWEEN YOURSELVES IS CHILDISHAND SHOWS NO BRAVERY ATALL! YOU HAVE BROKEN ABOUT 5 SCHOOL RULES AND MISS EVANS AND MR LUPIN I THOUGHT BETTER OF YOU! YOU BETTER HAVE A RESONABALE EXPLANATION FOR THIS RUMPUS!"

Remus thought about saving himself and telling her he had just gotten there and that it was all James and Sirius, but he decided that Definitely was not Gryffindor-esque. "Sorry Professor." He muttered

Sirius and James remained silent looking defiant

Lilly looked at the professor. "We're so sorry, Professor McGonagall. It won't happen again."

"I'm afraid sorry isn't good enough miss Evans, you will all have detention for the rest of the term and 50 points from Gryffindor... Each! No obligations or I was making sure you are on the train home before you can say Quidditch!"

McGonagall swished her wand and they were able to move again she turned disgraced by their behaviour and left.

James turned to Sirius and shoved. "Look what you did! That's 200 bloody points!"

Sirius looked him straight in the eyes said "You immature bast**d Potter and walked out of the common room cursing"

Remus and Lily exchanged a look. They silently made a plan. Remus went after Sirius and Lily stayed with James. Remus put a hand on Sirius' shoulder. "You alright, mate?" Lily glared up at James. "What the hell is your problem, James!"

James stared at her and then exploded "WHAT THE HELL IS MY PROBLEM? MY PROBLEM IS THAT MY SO CALLED BEST MATE IS TRYING TO SNOGG THE FACE OFF OF THE GIRL I HAVE LOVED SINCE FIRST YEAR" he got up stared at her for a few seconds and stormed to his dormitory not waiting for a reply.

Lily contemplated going after him, but didn't, he seemed too volatile at the moment. She decided to give him some time. She walked outside of the common room and saw Remus put a hand on Sirius' shoulder and ask him if he was okay. She hid behind a pillar that was in hearing distance and waited to find out if Remus had better luck with Sirius than she did with James.

Sirius contemplated exploding in his face but Remus's calm voice made him think different, "I have ruined it Remus, James walked in on me trying to kiss lily... I have had feelings for her for ages and it just happened you should of seen his face it tore me in two he looked so sad, but he always acts like an arse around her and it annoys me, I think I love her mate..."

Remus sighed. "That's the same thing he says, Sirius.

"That's the problem..." Sirius said walking away

Remus followed him. "If you've had feelings for ages, why did you never say anything?" Lily decided it had been long enough and walked quietly back into the common room she went up to James' room and knocked on the door.

"Because of James" Sirius stated


	3. Secrets

"Why didn't you beat him too it?" Remus asked. Lily knocked on the door again, softly.

James opened the door and went back to sit on the bed not even acknowledging lily whilst Sirius replied "Because I didn't have the guts why would she want to be with a Black? They are evil"

Lily walked into the room and went to sit next to James. "I-I'm sorry for going off on you." She told him. Remus looked Sirius in the eyes. "You are not evil, Sirius."

James stared at her unsure of what to say and decided to stay silent. Sirius stared at him "everyone expected me to be in Slytherin for god sake all blacks are evil and I'm one of them!" Sirius burst into tears whilst trying desperately to get away from Remus.

Lily sighed. "Please talk to me..." she pleaded. Remus blocked Sirius' path. "Just because you're a Black does not mean you are evil. There's a reason you're not in Slytherin with all of them." He said calmly.

James looked at her and said "why should I Evans?, go and find Black you two make a great couple neither of you care about my feelings and both of you hate me just leave me out of it!" Sirius looked at Remus he smiled and then gave him a hug he was thankful of his calming presence

Stranger: "We don't hate you and of course we care!" Lily replied. Remus returned the hug, smiling. "So you fancy Evans, huh?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

James stared into her eyes and understood her he nodded slightly and turned away. Sirius smirked at him ignoring the question and said "so you fancy peter do you?

"I really am sorry, James..." Lily said. Remus hit Sirius jokingly. "Negative in that one mate."

"I know" James replied. "Positive in the other one mate" Sirius Laughed

Lily reached over and hugged James. Remus nodded. "Now there are two of you. Watch, Peter's going to be next. Claiming he's in love with her too."

James hugged back and then said whilst smiling "shouldn't you go sort out black instead of pestering me." "Remus you ever thought of being a comedian?" Sirius said through fits of laughter

Lily shrugged and looked down. "I...I don't think it's going to work out actually." Remus laughed. "I am brilliant, aren't I?"

"Evans are you trying to rip our hearts in two you were nearly snogging him!" Sirius smiled "we don't need another James mate"

Stranger: Lily shook her head. "It..It isn't like that..." Remus laughed. "Maybe deep down I've always been another James; I'm just marvellous at hiding it."

"I'm joking Lily, what do you mean?" James questioned. "Like me hiding my love for lily? You do crack me up Moony!"

"H-His family..."Lily answered. Remus shrugged. "I try."

"You of all people know he hates being a Black, He's different than them. How can you judge him on something he can't choose Evans?" James spat in her direction

Lily was shocked by his outburst. She looked away from him, hurt on her face.

"He hates it with them you know, he practically begs me to let him stay at mine over summer …they wouldn't care if he's dead!" James carried on

Lily nodded, looking at the ground.

"Sorry, James said it's just… He's like a brother to me."

Lily nodded. "I-It's fine..."

James Chuckled "He's got a pretty good punch"

James' eye was turning purple. Lily's hand went up ant stroked it gently.

He smiled noticing how soft her touch was

Lily moved her hand away, finally noticing what she was doing. She blushed.

"Anyway it's getting late and I need to do my potions homework, so I will see you in McGonagall's DT then, Oh and Evans you can choose him if you want- I'm happy if your happy"

Lily nodded and stood up. She turned to leave then froze. She walked back to him, bent down, and gently kissed him on the cheek. She left the room quickly, and closed the door before he had a chance to react.

"That girl drives me crazy!" James whispered "Now where is my idiot of a friend Black i have got some apologising to do..."

Remus and Sirius were walking up to their room. Lily passed by them in a rush, without acknowledging them.

James was just about to go friend hunting when speak of the devil they come walking in the door! "Sirius...I...uhh.. Apologise for my behaviour earlier..." James muttered

Sirius nodded. "Me too. I'm sorry. You're right, I knew you like Lily. I should've stayed away."

"No, I have seen the way you look at her sometimes Padfoot I'm not stupid, she seems happy with you I just irate her." James smiled

"Speaking of Lily." Remus spoke up. "What happened? She rushed past us in the hallway."


	4. The impossible situation

"Nothing happened moony you nosey werewolf! She just apologised for screeching at me and i apologised for being a prat like always!" James smirked

Remus raised an eyebrow. "You sure that's all that happened?"

"Positive Moony, shouldn't you be studying or something anyway?" James smirked

Remus rolled his eyes. "So you're telling me she practically ran out of here, because you two apologized to each other?"

"Well.. I said jokingly that Sirius had a good punch and she started stroking my face, she got up and left and suddenly turned and.. Kissed me on the cheek" James stuttered out.

Sirius looked at him, his eyes going wide. "What?"

"I don't think she meant anything by it just... I don't know sorry Sirius" James said looking in to his friends eyes.

Sirius left the room, furious. Remus looked at James and shook his head. "Honestly, James.""

"Well you asked! I don't think I can do this moony..." James spat at him

"Do what?" Remus asked.

"all this stuff with Lily" James replied looking at the floor.

Remus shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know Prongs." He sighed and got changed. "Go talk to Sirius before he does something stupid, I'm exhausted." He yawned and got into bed.

James sighed. He walked slowly out of the dormitory looking for Sirius. Sirius was in the common room. Looking out the window at the moon, which was about three quarters full. He obviously heard James walk in but didn't say anything.

"Padfoot, this is impossible for me you know. it's obvious she likes you more than me and its pulling me apart, I meant what I said about you and her she is yours if you want her I'm not going to stop you" James mumbled in his direction.

Sirius shook his head. "She kissed you. Not me."

"My cheek, and only because she practically told me that she loved you- and since when has a kiss on the cheek meant anything romantic? The room was empty she could have snogged my face off if she wanted to, and she didn't" James sighed.

Sirius shook his head. "She's never done that to me." He sighed and got up.

"Maybe because you declared your undying love for her less than two hours ago?" James questioned

Sirius shook his head. "I didn't."

"What happened then?" James said softly.

Sirius shrugged. "I haven't talked to her since I tried to kiss her..."

"Give her some time to think mate, if her head feels anything like mine the last thing she wants is to see us again tonight. I need to sleep mate and I suggest you do to. You will see her in McGonagall's Dt's for the rest of the term she can't exactly ignore you" James said making his way back to the dormitory.

Sirius pushed past him into the room and closed the door.

"Rude" James mumbled under his breath opening the door.


	5. The first of many detentions Part 1

The day flew by quickly for all of them and suddenly it was 6 o'clock, Lily walked into detention, and saw Remus and Sirius were on one side of the room, James on the other. She walked over and sat next James, giving him a smile.

James returned the smile earning himself another furious glare from Sirius.

Lily noticed Sirius' glare. "Did you two not make friends?" she asked.

"They just seemed to anger each other more, the more they said to each other" Remus said as McGonagall walked in.

Lily sighed. McGonagall cleared her throat. She made her way to the front of the room and sat down. "I hope you all got over whatever that fight was about. Am I right, Mr Black?"

Sirius looked from her to James and back, and kept quiet.

McGonagall nodded and sighed. "Well, I trust you two," she said looking at Remus and Lily, "can keep this under control. I have somewhere I need to be." She said whilst leaving the room.

"Yes" Remus and Lily replied watching her leave.

After she left, Lily got out of her seat and sat on McGonagall's desk.

Sirius slumped in his seat looking at her.

Lily looked at Remus, giving him a 'what should I do?' look.

Remus felt exactly how Lily looked "I don't know" he mouthed.

Lily sighed. She looked at Sirius then at James. "So…" she said.

Sirius scowled at her whilst James didn't even turn to face her.

She rolled her eyes and walked back to sit next to James who looked deep in thought.

"I really am sorry mate" James said to Sirius. Sirius Just rolled his eyes and looked away.

James imitated him sarcastically.

Lily hit him in the arm lightly. "James..."

"Yes, Lily?" James smirked

"Don't mock him."

"I don't know what you're talking about?" James laughed

Lily rolled her eyes. "Yes you do."

Remus sighed. "We are stuck here for another 2 and a half hours so can you two make up or I will go mad!"

Sirius crossed his arms and turned away. James mocked him again.

Remus glared at them and moved away from Sirius "You two are impossible I shouldn't even be here! I want nothing to do with you until you can at least be civil with each other" he spat.

Lily groaned. "Not you too, Remus..."

"Considering you're a third to blame too, I want nothing to do with you either until you sort this out" Remus said whilst examining the book shelf.

Lily groaned again. She went back up to the desk. "You guys need to make up."

It's not as simple as that Sirius thought whilst

"I'm really sorry Siri!" James whimpered sarcastically at Sirius.

Lily rolled her eyes. "James..." She warned.

"Lily..." He mimicked.

She rolled her eyes and turned to Sirius. "Please, Sirius..." She pouted.

"This is your fault! First you practically kiss me and then you kiss James an hour later" Sirius spat at her.

Lily was taken by surprise by his outburst. "You were the one who moved to kiss me!"

"You were holding my flipping hand! And were flirting like there's no tomorrow!" Sirius interrupted

She stood up and glared at Sirius. "And?"

"And?" Sirius repeated sarcastically.

Lily narrowed her eyes at him. "You're impossible, Black..."

"Coming from you?" Sirius said. James laughed "Can't you see why he's upset its more your fault than mine Evans" James said lazily.

Lily rolled her eyes and walked towards Remus. "I give up!" She told him. Remus looked at her and then back to the bookshelf, remembering that he had nothing to do with any of them.

Lily pouted. "Please Remus!"

"I don't blame him, he's go enough problems of his own" James said to lily.

Lily groaned and threw her hands in the air in defeat. "Whatever!"

James turned back to Sirius "I'm really sorry Siri, I only told you the truth would you like me to lie to you?" James pleaded

Sirius looked away.

"Please!" James said walking closer to him

Sirius didn't respond and remained looking away.

"I will start singing- it will be muggle songs!"

Sirius continued to ignore him, but Lily turned around to look at him.

"You've got a friend in me,

You've got a friend in me,

When the road looks rough ahead,

And you're miles and miles,

From your nice warm bed,

You just remember what your old pal said Boy,

You've got a friend in me

Yeah, you've got a friend in me" James recited out of tune.

Lily laughed under her breath, and Sirius turned to look at James with a raised eyebrow.

"Sh*t how does it finish?" James said.

"That was the ending." Lily spoke up

"Really? I have already run out of material!? Come on Sirius I can't live without my brother!"

Sirius shook his head.

"I give up!" James sighed.

Lily walked over to Sirius. "I'm really sorry, Sirius."

"Is that all you can say?!" Sirius spat

"What else do you want me to say?!"

"Just leave him for now lily" Remus said more alert

Lily groaned and went to sit at the back of the classroom.

"He just needs time" Remus said.

"So you're talking to me now?"

"More of a talking at you than with you" Remus smirked.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"Sirius Orion Black! I need you stop ignoring me!" James sang to Sirius.

Sirius turned around. "What do you want, James?"

"To declare my undying love for you! Forget Evans it's you I want!" James joked. "Padfoot will you marry me?" he laughed.

Sirius cracked a small smile. "Very funny, James."

"I'm going to be Sirius now. See what I did there! Look I'm really sorry please forgive me Padfoot?" James said.

Sirius thought about it, and then nodded.

James smiled "thank you" he said.

"No problem." Sirius answered.


End file.
